gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Elmore.....Beyond (Into the Mind of Gumball2)(Part 2)
Plot (Gumball runs out of the room.) Gumball: '''Yes! I really should've been listening to Anais. I'm free! '''Vanderwick: '''Not so fast. (Vanderwick and his guards walks up to Gumball.) '''Gumball: '''WHAT?! How did you get here ALIVE?! '''Vanderwick: Was here the whole thing, saw everything you were doin'. Guards, send him to.......The Cell. (The guards grab Gumball and take him away.) (Meanwhile) (Darwin looks through the window and see his friends in The Cell. He then sees Gumball being placed in The Cell.) Darwin: Oh my God! I've gotta do something. (Emily walks towards Darwin) Emily: '''I wouldn't do anything if I were you. '''Darwin: '''Emily Cartridge! You're supposed to be in jail! '''Emily: Not with a commitment to the boss and a guard who has a debt with me. Darwin: '''Well what are you doing here with ME?! '''Emily: Let's face it, The Cell is pretty secret. Anything that goes in there.......doesn't get out. I'm not sure how you got out, but I certainly won't let you back in. (Emily takes out a gun and points it at Darwin.) Darwin: '''Wwwwhhhaaaattt are you...doing with that gun? '''Emily: Don't you get it, no one knows 'bout The Cell 'till they get in. And when you're in, a lot of folks learn our plan. I can't let you live another minute....now that you know 'bout everything. Darwin: '''Well I'm not dying tonight! (Darwin starts running.) '''Emily: '''Well I may not kill 'em........but the choppers will! (Emily takes out a walkie talkie.) '''Emily: '''I need a chopper fast! '''Voice: '''Yes Miss Cartridge. (A helicopter lands in front of Elmore Jr. High) (Emily gets on.) '''Pilot: '''What's the destination Miss Cartridge? '''Emily: '''Please, call me Emily. And there's one thing I want ya to kill. '''Pilot: '''What is it? (Meanwhile) '''Tobias: So what'ya say 'bout this disaster? Do you think we'll ever get out? Bobert: '''According to my calculations......the odds of getting out are............. '''Tobias: '''ARE WHAT?! Speak up man! '''Bobert: '''Next to nothing. '''Tobias: '''Oh it's useless! Everyone get used to this. We're never getting out! '''Penny: '''Can you two keep it down. We all need to have faith. Yes, time are tough here, but we need to keep our heads! '''Tobias: '''Oh yeah, why don't you tell that to Mr. Let-Me-Down over there?! (Tobias points towards Gumball, who is crying in the corner.) '''Penny: '''You know what? I'm going over there. '''Tobias: '''Good luck, you're gonna need it! (Penny walks over to Gumball) '''Gumball: '''I've let everybody down! '''Penny: '''Gumball......what are you talking about? '''Gumball: '''Don't you get it?! I was the only one......and even with reading two textbooks, I still got caught! '''Penny: '''Well there's Darwin. '''Gumball: '''I saw Emily take out the gun.....and the helicopter land and take off. He's probably dead at this point. '''Penny: '''Well we don't know that. I'm very confident that he got away. '''Gumball: '''Well we don't know that he DID get away. '''Penny: '''Well that is true, but- '''Gumball: Let's face it! This is only the beginning. What if Delmore suffers?......then Glenmore?.....the county?.....California?......the U.S.?.......the WORLD?! DEMOCRACY HAS ENDED! TOLITARIANISM WILL SWEEP THE EARTH! IT'S OVER! (Gumball sobs heavily.) Penny: Gumball........from the moment I was born, I was scared. Nothing could comfort me. I was scared things would happen, but nowhere near like this. But the day I met you......that changed. Because within you I saw courage, wisdom, perseverance,........and strength. I finally realized that there was someone who could defy and resolve anything the world put before me. I loved it, and I loved you.........but I sorta put the fear behind me. And now that this is happening, I feel the fear and anxiety I had when I was no more than an infant. I need you Gumball.......they do......your family, Elmore.....maybe even the rest of the world. I know you can get out of this Gumball.......I just know it. Gumball: '''You're right Penny. Well.......I guess it isn't over. Come on guys! We're getting out of here. '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:What Happens Next